


The Break and the Reason Why

by seemeinacrown



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cumming Out, M/M, Mild Homophobic Language, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Short, Smut, coming out?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seemeinacrown/pseuds/seemeinacrown
Summary: They were bound to fall apart. Maybe not from the beginning, not even since Nancy’s guilt started to agonize her, but from the moment Steve and Nancy saw Billy for the first time. And it wasn’t what Nancy saw when she looked at Billy, but what she saw when she looked away and back to Steve. She wouldn’t have admitted it - probably wouldn’t now - but, deep down inside, she recognized what she saw in Steve’s eyes, and it started to break her heart.-This was supposed to be an exploration of Nancy and Steve's relationship, but it turned into Steve/Billy smut. Sorry?





	The Break and the Reason Why

They were bound to fall apart. Maybe not from the beginning, not even since Nancy’s guilt started to agonize her, but from the moment Steve and Nancy saw Billy for the first time. And it wasn’t what Nancy saw when she looked at Billy, but what she saw when she looked away and back to Steve. She wouldn’t have admitted it - probably wouldn’t now - but, deep down inside, she recognized what she saw in Steve’s eyes, and it started to break her heart. 

She saw lust. 

\- 

And she didn’t even think about it, didn’t even acknowledge to herself that Steve was gay for a while; not until she was alone and seconds away from fucking Johnathan because, how else was she supposed to justify it? She didn’t think about it, but it killed her. Strangely enough, it didn’t make her doubt how he felt about her. She knew he cared, she knew Steve loved her (or, at least, thought he did), and she knew he’d wanted her body from the day he’d first seen her. But as soon as she saw that look in Steve’s eyes as he took Billy in, she knew deep down that she, and every other girl Steve had ever been with, had just been an elaborate cover-up, and lie, a lie Steve maybe didn’t even know he was telling to himself. But Nancy knew. And she couldn’t stay in love with someone like him, no matter how much she wanted to. 

\- 

For Steve, seeing Billy was like waking up from a long, restless sleep. Suddenly, he could remember the first time he’d felt something for a boy - back in fifth grade, David Grimes - and he could remember realizing it was wrong, so fucking wrong, and then convincing himself that he loved girls and their tits and wide asses and delicate, hairless faces. He’d convinced himself for almost a decade. And, shit, fucking girls was great; the moans, the soft, warm pussies, their tits bouncing as he drove into them (slowly, cause that’s what girls liked). But, with a guy - no. He didn’t let himself think about guys. It was wrong. And who was this new, California douche-ass to show up and make Steve ruin the role he’d been playing for years? And yet, somehow, Steven knew that Billy was it. There would be nobody else but Billy for a long, long time. 

-

And after a few months, there was Billy. 

\- 

Billy was gay. “Queer,” whatever. He knew it, and his father might have suspected it, but he’d faked his way through enough girls to keep suspicions low. That didn’t mean he hadn’t let guys suck him off at their houses after school (he wouldn’t do it; that meant he was a real queer), but he knew what he had to do to make it in this world. Guys like him weren’t allowed.  
-

 

Billy had felt the tension between him and Steve for weeks, and months, and finally, he couldn’t take it anymore. And though he wasn’t really sure, he felt like he knew that if he picked Steve up one night and drove him out to a back road (what road wasn’t, out here) Steve would be a good, pretty boy for him. There’s no way that boy wasn’t…like Billy. 

-

Master plan settled, Billy slinked out of the house on a Thursday evening and made his way to the Harrington neighborhood. Taking a last drag on his cigarette, he threw it down and made his way confidently (but damn if his palms weren’t sweating) to the door. “Hi Mrs. Harrington, how are you?…Billy Hargrove, I’m a classmate of Steve’s. We’re doubling tonight - sorry? Yes, a double date…He didn’t? Oh, that’s funny. Well, trust me, these girls are good. We were gonna take them out to dinner and a movie - oh, hey, weren’t we, Steve? Yeah…Anyway, it was nice to meet you Mrs. Harrington, we won’t be out too late, it being a school night and all…You too, Mrs. Harrington, have a good night.” 

-

Steve had no fucking clue what possessed him to leave with Billy after the guy showed up at his house unannounced, lying out his ass about some double they were taking some girls on. He hated the guy (he thought); he was a fucking asshole. And yet, Steve had hoped that maybe Billy was here to take him on a date, and fuck, if he’d brought flowers. 

\- 

Without a word, after Billy parked his car on the edge of an empty field, he and Steve got into the backseat, but for the longest time, they just sat. Not a word. Because how are two teenaged boys supposed to admit (to themselves, and each other), that the only thing they want at the moment is to ride the other’s cock? And there were no words to express how they were both feeling, so they just sat, waiting for the crisp night air to make them both just sensitive enough to do something stupid. Or maybe they were waiting for the windows to fog, except that wouldn’t be the case, because after nearly thirty minutes of silence and tension, Billy dragged Steve outside and laid him across the hood of his car, ‘fuck if anyone sees.’ Steve was tempted to think Billy was about to beat his ass, but before Billy (or, quite frankly, Steve) could get any ideas, Steve grabbed his shirt collar and yanked him in and kissed him. It was all tongue, like somehow you’re supposed to kiss a guy differently, and Billy didn't give a shit. They kissed and bit, Billy humping the hell out of Steve’s leg until he flipped Harrington over, pulled his pants down, and tried to thrust into his ass. Except Billy'd never done this, so he was just floundering, because he hadn't thought through just how tight Steve’s ass might be (or his, for that matter). It threw him off more than he’d care to admit, but luckily Steve was turning over before Billy could get any more flustered, and before he knew it Billy’s pants were down too and they were grinding and humping the shit out of each other until they came all over the polished hood of Billy’s car. 

-

Was it perfect? Fuck no. Steve laid in bed that night, stressed, guilty as hell, wondering what he did wrong and what Billy was gonna do the next day, or what he was gona tell people. But Billy was in bed, palming his cock, reveling in the beautiful rawness of that night, wondering how to get Steve to do it again.


End file.
